Adore You
by El Lavender
Summary: Jeno yang diam-diam mengagumi siswa pindahan dikelasnya. Jeno hanya bisa mengaguminya dari kejauhan tanpa berani berbicara dengannya terlebih dahulu sampai pada akhirnya pelajaran Biologi menjadi awal bagi mereka. NCT Fanfiction/NCT Dream/Jeno x Renjun/NoRen/BL/OOC/DLDR/R&R.


**Adore You**

NCT Fanfiction

Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun

Warning: Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, DLDR.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

Jeno merasa ada yang salah pada dirinya beberapa hari ini. Entah sejak kapan dia memiliki hobi mengamati seorang siswa pindahan yang berada di kelasnya. Sejak pertama kali pemuda itu memasuki kelas mata Jeno tidak lepas dari pandangannya. Senyumnya yang manis setelah memperkenalkan diri membuat Jeno ikut tersenyum karena.

Sejujurnya Jeno ingin berkenalan dengannya tetapi karena gengsinya sampai sekarang Jeno hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Saat pemuda itu berpapasan dengan Jeno ia selalu tersenyum yang membuat Jeno selalu bahagia karenanya. Sebenarnya tidak hanya kepada Jeno saja tetapi kepada teman-temannya yang lain juga.

Jeno sangat suka ketika mendengarkan pemuda manis itu berbicara. Walaupun dia sudah bisa berbahasa Korea tetapi bahasa Koreanya menurut Jeno sangatlah lucu.

Huang Renjun, pemuda yang selalu diamati oleh Jeno memanglah bukan orang Korea asli, dia keturunan Korea-China. Jeno mulai tahu segala tentang Renjun bahkan kesukaannya kepada boneka Moomin. Terkadang dia iri kepada Jaemin sahabatnya yang bisa begitu akrab dengan Renjun tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, salahkan kadar gengsinya yang tinggi yang membuatnya seperti ini padahal Jaemin selalu mengajaknya ketika ia makan ke kantin bersama Renjun dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Hari ini kelas mereka ada jadwal pelajaran Biologi. Jung songsaenim telah memasuki kelas dengan tenang seperti biasanya. Sebagian siswi disana selalu terpana akan ketampanan gurunya tersebut sedangkan para siswa hanya bisa mendengus iri dengan ketampanan gurunya itu.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang Anatomi hewan, saya akan membagi kalian semua kedalam kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang." Jelas gurunya itu.

Jeno berharap kali ini semoga dewi fortuna berpihak kepadanya. Dia ingin sekali satu kelompok dengan Renjun. Dia ingin memiliki kesempatan berbicara dengan pemuda itu walaupun sekali saja.

"Zhong Chenle dengan Park Jisung..."

"Yukhei dengan Lee Donghyuck..."

"Lee Minhyung dengan Na Jaemin..."

"Lee Jeno dengan Huang Renjun..."

DEG

Jeno merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak sementara karena mendengarkan gurunya menyebutkan dia satu kelompok dengan Renjun.

'Ya Tuhan terimakasih sudah mendengarkan doaku.' Jeno menoleh ke arah Renjun, diapun melihat Renjun sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Baiklah sekarang nama-nama yang telah bapak sebutkan tadi bisa bersama dengan pasangannya. Mari kita menuju Laboratorium sekarang." Jeno menghampiri Renjun. Dia merasa gugup dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hai, aku Huang Renjun... Senang bisa berada satu kelompok denganmu, mohon kerjasamanya." Renjun tersenyum manis kepada Jeno.

Jeno hanya bisa diam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia hanya bisa terpana kepada pria manis di depannya ini bahkan dia tidak sadar jika teman-temannya yang lain sudah mulai keluar kelas menuju Laboratorium.

"Jeno-ssi mari kita ke Laboratorium." Renjun mengajak Jeno, Jeno hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia masih terlalu shock dengan ini semua, terlebih lagi Renjun baru saja menyebut namanya.

"Kalian harus membedah katak ini, silahkan baca prosedur dan tata cara pembedahan yang sudah bapak berikan. Jangan lupa kalian catat pengamatan kalian dan kumpulkan hasilnya setelah pelajaran usai." Jung songsaenim kembali menjelaskan kepada semua siswa kelas 3-5 itu.

Semua siswa sudah berada di meja mereka masing-masing dengan pasangan kelompoknya. Terdapat seekor katak hidup dan juga alat-alat yang digunakan untuk membedah. Beberapa siswa sudah memulai membedah katak, sebagian ada yang merasa takut terutama para siswi.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai." Jeno membuka suaranya, ia melihat Renjun sedang gugup memandang katak disebelahnya.

"Aku saja yang membedahnya, kau pegangi saja kataknya dan silahkan tutup matamu." Renjun yang mendengar Jeno mengatakan hal itu tersentak kaget, ia tidak mengira jika rasa takutnya sangat terlihat jelas saat ini.

Renjun memang tidak suka jika menyakiti hewan apalagi membunuhnya, dia memiliki hati yang sangat baik. Renjun memulai memegang kataknya dan Jeno sudah siap untuk membedahnya.

"Tutuplah matamu." Jeno menyuruh Renjun untuk menutup matanya.

"Sudah, sekarang kau bisa membuka matamu." Renjun membuka matanya dan melihat Jeno sudah selesai membedah kataknya.

"Wah... Kau hebat sekali Jeno-ssi. Terimakasih karena kau mau membedahnya, sejujurnya aku tidak sanggup melihat katak ini dibedah." Renjun menatap sedih kepada katak malang itu.

Jeno hanya bisa tersenyum karena itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Renjun untuknya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kerja bagus, kalian kelompok pertama yang berhasil membedah katak ini. Selanjutnya silahkan diteliti bagian anatomi katak ini." Jung songsaenim menghampiri meja dimana Jeno dan Renjun berada.

Memang benar jika mereka adalah kelompok pertama yang berhasil membedah katak. Mari kita lihat kelompok lain yang saat ini berkutat dengan katak mereka dan banyak terjadi keributan.

"Katakku lepas... Hei hei jangan lari." Jisung mengejar kataknya yang lepas begitu saja, dia dan Chenle berusaha untuk mendapatkan katak itu kembali.

"Kau saja yang melakukannya, aku tidak mau."

"Jika kau tak mau memegang katak ini dan membedahnya, bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya sendirian." Terjadi keributan di meja Donghyuck dan Yukhei. Donghyuck yang tidak suka dengan katak menyuruh Yukhei melakukan semuanya sendirian yang menimbulkan perdebatan diantara mereka berdua.

"Jaemin-ah seharusnya kau membedahnya bukan memotong kakinya." Berbeda dengan meja kelompok Mark dan Jaemin yang terjadi kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh Jaemin. Dengan polosnya pemuda itu memotong kaki katak yang seharusnya mereka bedah.

"Hahaha mereka semua lucu sekali, aku sangat beruntung satu kelompok denganmu Jeno-ssi." Jeno terpana melihat Renjun yang sedang tertawa. Ia tidak menyangka Renjun akan bertambah menjadi sangat manis jika sedang tertawa seperti itu.

"Panggil Jeno saja, jika kau memanggilku seperti itu membuatku seperti orang yang sudah tua saja."

"Hahaha... Baiklah, maafkan aku Jen." Renjun tersenyum manis kepada Jeno. Sekali lagi dia sangat terpana akan hal itu.

"Ayo sekarang kita mencatat hasilnya." Jeno tidak mau diabetes jika terus-terusan melihat senyum manis Renjun. Mereka pun mulai mencatat apa yang diperintahkan.

Kelas telah usai dan mereka semua sudah berhasil mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikan oleh Jung songsaenim walaupun banyak keributan yang terjadi.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi mereka semua menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut yang kosong. Kali ini Jeno ikut serta berkumpul dengan Renjun dan lainnya, biasanya dia selalu menolak ajakan Jaemin untuk bergabung karena alasan sungkan. Bukan hanya Jeno, Yukhei siswa paling tenang di kelas juga ikut berkumpul bersama mereka, mungkin dia mau karena Donghyuck teman satu kelompoknya yang memaksanya untuk ikut.

Mereka semua menikmati makananannya walaupun terjadi keributan kecil diantara Jisung dan Chenle yang memperebutkan makanan sebelum akhirnya Mark memutuskan untuk membagikan bagiannya kepada mereka berdua. Donghyuck yang melihat teman-temannya berebut makanan mengomel tidak jelas.

"Kenapa praktek membedah katak tadi susah sekali, katak kami kabur." Chenle membuka obrolan mereka seusai menghabiskan makanan.

"Aku benci katak dan aku tidak suka melihat isi perutnya." Donghyuck juga mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Aku harus bekerja ekstra sendirian karenanya." Yukhei menimpali perkataan Donghyuck.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Donghyuck memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada Yukhei.

"Aku salah memotong kakinya." Jaemin terlihat sedih jika mengingat kejadian di Laboratorium tadi.

"Hahaha... Kau pikir kita sedang memasak katak-katak itu Jaemin-ah?" Jeno tidak berhenti tertawa mendengar kesalahan sahabatnya itu.

"Ish... Diamlah kau Jen. Hmm... Bagaimana kelompokmu? Apa menyenangkan? Apa kau senang hari ini? Pasti sangat senang karena AWW!" Jaemin berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Jeno yang menginjak kakinya dari bawah meja, Jeno juga memberikan tatapan 'Jangan berani-beraninya kau mengatakan itu disini'.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak Jaemin-ah?" Renjun bertanya kepada Jaemin.

"Ah tidak apa Ren, tadi ada semut yang tiba-tiba menggigit kakiku hehe... Bagaimana? Apa menyenangkan satu kelompok dengan temanku ini?" Jaemin kembali bertanya.

"Sangat menyenangkan. Jeno sangat pintar dan sangat mengerti jika aku tidak suka melihat binatang dibunuh, jadi dia membiarkanku untuk menutup mata ketika dia membedah katak itu." Renjun bercerita dengan antusias dan orang yang dibicarakan hanya bisa memerah dengan diam.

"Wah menyenangkan seharusnya aku tadi satu kelompok dengan Jeno saja, bukan dengan orang ini." Donghyuck menatap ke arah Yukhei.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan mereka kembali ke kelas mereka. Mungkin ini menjadi awal yang baru bagi Jeno dan Yukhei untuk bergabung dengan Mark, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Renjun, Chenle dan Jisung.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore dan saatnya mereka semua untuk pulang setelah seharian menuntut ilmu. Jeno berjalan menuju halte terdekat, dia biasanya akan pulang dengan Jaemin tetapi hari ini dia pulang sendirian karena sahabatnya itu berkata jika dia akan diantar oleh Mark dan Jeno tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Entah takdir apa yang membuat Jeno menghentikan langkahnya karena ia melihat Renjun sedang duduk sendirian disana sambil membaca komiknya. Jeno memutuskan untuk duduk disamping pemuda itu.

"Oh hai Jen." Renjun yang merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya menoleh dan ternyata orang itu adalah Jeno.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Tanya Jeno.

"Tentu saja boleh." Renjun tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau sendirian? Bukankah biasanya kau bersama Jaemin?" Lanjut Renjun bertanya kepada Jeno.

"Ah itu Jaemin pulang bersama Mark hari ini."

"Oh begitu... Apa kau tidak ada kegiatan club basket hari ini?" Renjun kembali bertanya kepada Jeno.

"Tidak, hari ini aku tidak ikut." Jeno terkejut bagaimana pemuda ini bisa mengetahui tentang kegiatannya.

"Umm Jeno sebenarnya aku sangat senang tadi aku bisa satu kelompok denganmu. Sejujurnya sejak pertama kali aku pindah kesini dan masuk ke kelas entah mengapa mataku langsung tertuju kepadamu."

"..."

"Awalnya aku berpikir apakah kita bisa berteman? Melihat kau yang selalu menghindariku dan menolak ajakan Jaemin untuk ikut bergabung dengan kami untuk makan bersama aku merasa jika harapanku pupus untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku hanya sedikit tahu tentangmu dari apa yang diceritakan oleh Jaemin."

"..."

"Tetapi ketika Jung Songsaenim mengumumkan jika aku satu kelompok denganmu akupun merasa sangat senang karena tuhan memberikan aku kesempatan untuk mengenalmu. Bahkan aku sangat senang ternyata sebenarnya kau tidaklah membenciku seperti apa yang aku pikirkan. Ah maaf tiba-tiba aku berbicara tidak jelas seperti ini." Renjun melihat ekspresi Jeno yang datar menjadi khawatir.

"Aku sangat terkejut dengan semua yang kau katakan Renjun-" Jeno dapat melihat Renjun yang menundukkan kepalanya memandangi komik yang dibawanya.

"Sebenarnya jika kau tahu sejak awal aku selalu mengamatimu diam-diam. Aku ingin berteman denganmu, aku juga ingin bergabung dengan kalian, aku ingin dapat berbicara denganmu tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa tidak percaya diri-" Renjun mendongakkan kepalanya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jeno.

"Jika kau tahu, aku juga tahu apa saja yang kau sukai yang kau benci dan lain sebagainya. Aku juga sangat senang hari ini Tuhan menjawab keinginanku untuk dapat berbicara denganmu. Aku bahkan terkejut dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi. Aku tidak menyangka jika bukan hanya aku saja." Jeno tersenyum kepada pemuda yang masih kebingungan itu.

"Jadi selama ini kau..."

"Ya selama ini aku mengagumimu dan selalu mengamatimu diam-diam. Maafkan aku."

"Ah tidak apa-apa Jeno, sejujurnya aku sangat senang mendengarnya." Jeno dapat melihat rona merah dipipi pemuda itu dan membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Jadi... Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal." Renjun mengangguk.

Senja menjadi saksi atas pengakuan mereka satu sama lain. Bus yang mereka tunggu pun datang, mereka memasuki Bus itu untuk pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

Mungkin ini adalah awal baru yang indah bagi mereka berdua. Orang yang selama ini kau kagumi ternyata memiliki rasa yang sama denganmu. Bukankah itu hal yang sangat membahagiakan ketika kau mengetahuinya.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

FF NoRen pertamaku~ suka NoRen setelah liat V App waktu NoRen ada moment berpelukan itu, so sweet banget pokoknya xD

Maafkan atas cerita gaje ini dan maafkan segala isi ceritanya ya~ btw salam kenal buat NoRen shipper~

Siders? Review please~


End file.
